Nowhere To Go
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Liz Parker, fed up, sends Max Evans a message through the radio. One Shot. Song Fic.


Title: Nowhere to Go.

Characters: M/L

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Song/Title belongs to Melissa Etheridge.

Summary: Liz Parker, being fed up, sends Max Evans a message through a song and the two of them meet up to start their passion once more.

A/N: One shot only! Song fic.

Chapter 1: Nowhere to Go

"Listen up Roswell, we just had a call come in asking for us to pass on a message and play this song for understanding – who ever this lucky guy is, we sure as hell hope that he appreciates this lady because if she is as hot as she sounds – he is a crazy guy to let her slip away!" The DJ announced through the airwaves.

Everyone turned up their radios in interest to find out who had requested a song and the message but only nine people really got the message – two of them understood it even more than the others.

A dark haired male was sitting in his jeep, just watching the stars as they appeared in the evening sky. He leaned his head back against the seat as the start of the song washed over him as the message in the words hit him and he set the jeep into motion and drove off to his destination.

_I know a place _

_Down past an old shack _

_On a road that goes to nowhere _

_Ain't nobody comin back _

_We can go there tonight _

_We can talk until the dawn _

_Or maybe somethin' else _

_I'll leave the radio on _

_The radio on _

A long strawberry blonde haired girl was cleaning the Crashdown, where she worked, when she heard the song through the radio and a pleased smile crept across her face when she understood.

"Way to go – you did it," she murmured to herself before moving her hips to the soft beat of the music as she continued cleaning.

A dark haired male was lying in his bed, strumming his guitar when he heard the music and a pleased smirk crossed his face as he nodded his head in time with the music. He was pleased that she had finally taken his advice.

_Cuz there's no one to hear _

_You might as well scream _

_They never woke up _

_From the American Dream _

_And they don't understand _

_What they don't see _

_And they look through you _

_And they look past me _

_Oh you and I dancin' slow _

_We've got nowhere to go _

A short blonde haired girl sighed with sadness as she placed her hand on the table from where she was sitting in the kitchen. When she heard the message and the song she had a feeling as to whom it was directed at and couldn't help the soft sense of sadness that crossed her body. She had lost him, if she ever had him to begin with.

A dark brown male sat on the hood of his car as he looked at the sky. A year ago, the stars never made an impact on his life but recently, this night sky had changed his life in a major way. He couldn't help the pleased smile that crossed his face as he listened to song – maybe now she'll stop being so sad.

_Past the Wal-Mart and the prison _

_Down by the old VA _

_Just my jeans and my t-shirt _

_And my blue Chevrolet _

_Well it's Saturday night _

_It feels like everything's wrong _

_I got some strawberry wine _

_I wanna get you alone _

_Get you alone _

A dark haired male was sitting alone in his apartment as he stared emotionless at the radio. He knew who had requested the song and who the message was directed towards and he clenched a fist. Didn't he understand that he didn't have time to be messing around with a human girl – especially one who had played with his heart?

He paused when he heard the chorus play and understanding dawned on him just why the girl had requested the song – it fitted their relationship more than perfectly and he looked down, ashamed. Maybe…maybe there was a reason to why he was in love with a human girl than just his so called destiny.

_Cuz there's no one to hear _

_You might as well scream _

_They never woke up _

_From the American Dream _

_And they don't understand _

_What they don't see _

_And they look through you _

_And they look past me _

_Oh you and I dancin' slow _

_We've got nowhere to go _

A long blonde female stopped when she heard the chorus and her heart skipped a beat before she shook her head. It couldn't happen but at the same time she knew that she couldn't…she wouldn't have a say in it. Her brother had spent so much of his time in the shadows, hiding behind the tree. Ever since they found out just how different they were from everyone else, he had been so guarded, refusing to show any emotions.

But this girl…this tiny girl had somehow slipped through his walls and into his heart, allowing him to believe that maybe…just maybe someone could love him for who is he, not what he was.

The female sighed again as she pulled her pillow toward her body and looked out of her window and sent a silent prayer toward the stars.

_Down by the muddy waters _

_Of the mighty Mo _

_In an old abandoned boxcar _

_Will I ever know? _

_Dance with me forever _

_This moment is divine _

_I'm so close to heaven _

_This hell is not mine! _

_This hell is not mine!_

A dark haired man, older than the other six, tapped his fingers gently on his desk as he leaned his head back on the chair and tapped his foot in time with the music before a tender smile crossed his face.

Those two were different from anyone else he met. Oh, he knew that all eight of them were so different, so unique in their own way but those two – oh, they could silence a room when they were together. She could light up an entire room when she smiled at him and he could have lit up the moon and the stars with the loving look he sent back at her.

Maybe now, it would seem like the world wasn't going to end.

_Cuz there's no one to hear _

_You might as well scream _

_They never woke up _

_From the American Dream _

_And they don't understand _

_What they don't see _

_And they look through you _

_And they look past me _

_Oh you and I dancin' slow _

_We've got nowhere to go _

A dark haired couple was wrapped up in each other arms as they danced to the melody. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She had an arm wrapped around his waist and the other one was slung over his shoulder, her fingers playing with the curls at the base of his neck as she rested her forehead on his chin.

Both of them had their eyes closed as they basked in their love and peacefulness. She was the only one who understood him. He was the only one who understood her. They were a match made in heaven, despite the fact that he was an alien hybrid destined for another woman and she was a normal human girl. It didn't matter to them because all they knew was that they loved each other more than words could describe.

There was an old shack next to them, their old hideout before their lives got complicated. On the floor of the shack was a blanket, a radio, a cooler with strawberry wine, two wine glasses and candles scattered over the ground as it lit up the picnic area as the food waited in their containers to be eaten by the lovers.

"I love you, Liz," he whispered and she smiled softly as she pulled her forehead away from his chin and looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with happiness and love.

"I love you too, Max," she whispered back and he bent down and they kissed – their first kiss since they got back together.

To the stars above, they twinkled as a shooting star crossed over the sky, signalling a new beginning and to a new path.

_We've got nowhere to go _

The End.

Thanks to Becca AKA Dream Weaver for betaing for me.


End file.
